A bust dart-free tailoring process to eliminate back cutting for a dress with fitted waist, and more particularly a one-piece dress tailoring process to provide proper curvature on the bust and the back waist portion to fit a human body without letting the cloth grain to be twisted or destroyed due to a dart arranging or cutting process.
Regular dress tailoring methods are mainly adopted from the papers issued by Japan or some other countries. However, the dress for women's wear should provide a bust dart to form a fitting curvature and should be cut to reduce the waist to fit a human body. This tailoring method requires dart and cutting and is not applicable with a striped fabric, checkered or patterned cloth since the pattern of the cloth will be distorted.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the problems of regular tailoring methods.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a tailoring process so that a dress made according to the present tailoring process can provide a proper curvature on the bust and the back waist portion to fit a human body and the entire beauty of the grain of the cloth used will not be destroyed due to dart arranging or cutting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dress tailoring process to upgrade dress tailoring technique, to let the dress made according to the present invention be more attractive while worn, and to increase the added value: